


Storms and Bubble Baths

by bonesandstardust



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Stormy nights, bubble baths, eliott needs a hug, lucas is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesandstardust/pseuds/bonesandstardust
Summary: Eliott needs Lucas





	Storms and Bubble Baths

**Author's Note:**

> Friday's episode broke me and I wrote this to cope. Hope you guys enjoy!

**Sunday 11:11 p.m.**

 

It had been storming all weekend and with one glance out the window at the cloudy night skies above, Lucas could tell it wasn't going to let up soon. Rain poured down in buckets across all of Paris, no crook or cranny safe from the storms ahead. 

 

He  sat wrapped up in a few throw blankets, watching some cheesy action film with crappy CGI and even crappier acting, trying to warm himself up from the April chill that had made home in his bones. It had been quiet at the flat that day. Manon was sleeping over at Emma's and Mika was God knows where doing God knows what. Lucas didn't even see Lisa around. 

 

He was alone to watch whatever he wanted on the television, to take claim to all the junk food in the kitchen and to take as many naps as he could. He was also taking advantage of his alone time by wearing nothing besides one of  Eliott's tee shirts and his briefs. It was a relaxing way to end the weekend. 

 

The one thing that nagged him was that he hadn't heard from Eliott since Friday. He didn't want to seem clingy, like he couldn't live a second without his boyfriend, but when Eliott went radio silent, Lucas knew that he wasn't feeling alright. 

 

He decided to text him a picture of a baby hedgehog with the caption:  **Miss you.**

 

He put his phone down and grabbed the bag of potato chips on the couch next to him, scarfing down most of the chips when suddenly the power went out. 

 

“Fuck.” Lucas breathed out in frustration. He was really starting to get into the movie.The hero and the villain had finally met face to face and the villain was giving the usual bad guy monologue rather than killing the hero and bolting. Well, guess he’d have to catch it some other time then. 

 

At that moment, his phone buzzed, the screen lighting up the darkened room.

 

**From Eliott:**

**I'm outside. I need you.**

 

With no hesitation, Lucas stumbled off the couch and ran out the front door. He took the stairs down two at a time and within a minute, was at the front door of the building. He was barefoot and half naked. It never crossed his mind that he was indecent as he stepped outside into the pouring rain. 

 

Eliott stood across the road, seemingly unaware of the downpour around him, his eyes locked onto Lucas's. He had a hoodie on and he was completely soaked, from the top of his messy locks to his shoes.. Lucas sprinted across the street and when he near the boy, he reached out and grasped Eliott’s face in his hands, kissing the tears from his cheek. Eliott shuddered, a sob ripping from his throat as he surged forward, wrapping his arms around him, pressing his face into Lucas’s neck. They stood holding each other, the rain all but forgotten around them as they breathed each other in. 

 

They made their way back inside, walking slowly up the pitch black stairwell and into the flat. Shutting the door behind them, Lucas grasped Eliott’s hand and guided him to his bedroom. Once in the room, he faced Eliott. The boy looked back at him, his eyes hooded with grief. Lucas walked over to him, taking off the rain soaked jacket from his shoulders and throwing it on the floor. He gently pushed Eliott to sit on the edge of the bed, his legs spread just enough for Lucas to kneel between.

 

He gently took his face between his hands, his thumbs pressing against Eliott’s tear stained cheeks, rubbing each new tear that came cascading down. 

 

“Let’s get you out of these clothes, you’re shivering.” 

 

Taking the thin cotton of his shirt between his fingers, Lucas guided Eliott's arms up and slowly peeled the fabric off him. He unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down and throwing them away, leaving the boy in his briefs, body pale and ghostly in the sliver of the moonlight. 

 

An idea came to him. “Do you want me to run a bath? Only if you want to.” he asked softly.

 

It was silent a moment before Eliott nodded. Lucas stood up and hurriedly made his way to the bathroom, guided by the light of his phone. He went to the tub and turned on the tap, the noise of the water splashing out of the faucet echoing across the silent apartment. He waited for the water to heat up to a comfortable temperature before plugging the tub and watching as the water slowly rose to the top.

 

He shut the faucet off and looked through the cabinet under the sink for a few towels, and to his surprise, bubble bath soap. Must’ve been Mika’s. Lucas couldn’t see Manon or Lisa wanting to soak in a bath. 

 

Pouring some of the soap in the water and guiding his hand through to mix up the suds, Lucas took a second to admire his work. He hoped it would help Eliott. You couldn't do wrong with a bubble bath. 

 

He set the phone down on the sink and went back in the bedroom, finding Eliott in the same place he left him, his shoulders hunched over, gaze attached to the floor. He lifted his head up once he caught sight of Lucas, his eyes filled with pain and loneliness.  Lucas held out his palm and Eliott took it, letting the younger boy guide him up and out of the room and across the hall to the bathroom. 

 

“Will you come in with me?” Eliott whispered when he saw the bath, his fingers still laced between Lucas’.

 

Lucas took his clothes off at once. He stepped into the tub and sunk down to the warm, soapy depths before Eliott joined him. He pulled the older boy closer so his back was flush to his front, before wrapping his arms around his waist. He felt Eliott slacken against him, the older boy crying in relief. Lucas tucked his head against his boyfriend's neck, kissing the skin there before he closed his eyes. 

 

They stayed there, holding on to each other for what felt like hours, long after the water had gone cold and their skin was pruny. They left the tub and Lucas grabbed one of the fluffy white towels, wrapping it around Elliot, the towel barely covering him up. After he dried himself off and the both of them had redressed, they headed to bed. 

 

Once they had settled in the burrow of blankets and pillows, Lucas felt Eliott's arm snake around his waist, his face snuggled into his chest. He smiled down at the man of his dreams and he knew. 

 

They were going to be okay. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
